


No regret

by jokerdelusions



Category: Paul blart - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha veck simms, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, daddy - Freeform, force, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerdelusions/pseuds/jokerdelusions
Summary: This is set at the end of the movie where veck almost escapesI find him extremely attractive and couldn’t help myself i had to write thisAnyways hope you enjoy——Im bad at summaries but basicallyVeck and kent escape and take a girl hostageVeck is into this girl from the moment he saw her when they took the hostagesAlso hes an alphaThey go to the cayman islands and things start to go crazyHe possessive and doesnt like anyone touching his omegaAnd kent just wants to have funPs theres no mentions of omega or aloha in the first chapter cause i wrote it on my phone and i was lazy but ill add it in the other chapters
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship, BDSM - Relationship, Bond - Relationship, Daddy - Relationship, Kent - Relationship, Mating - Relationship, commander kent, daddy kink - Relationship, veck simms - Relationship, veck simms/original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	No regret

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to add anything

Veck had pushed us towards the plane when paul showed up  
“Get down!” Amy screamed when veck started shooting  
I held on to the railing of the ladder and watched as paul took down veck  
“Blart!  
Very impressive,  
taking down an assailant without a gun.  
I hope you don't mind if I use one.”  
“Oh no” paul whispered  
“ un-cuff him or your daughter dies” kent aimed at maya  
Veck smirked as he was being un-cuffed  
“ you really thought i didnt have a man on the inside” he stood up and grabbed his gun  
“ now how about i kill your daughter and your girl “ kent said laughing  
“No” veck said “lets get out if here while we can we don’t want more trouble but a warning first “ he shot paul in the leg  
Amy and maya screamed in horror  
he pointed the gun at us “ move slowly get him up and leave” maya and amy were already on the ground they walked towards paul “ dad are you okay!!” “common lets go” maya was horrified to say the least 

I found it hard to move my legs but i did i moved slowly down the stairs as kent and veck came towards the plane i reached the last step and was about to run but apparently they had other plans “kent take her inside...i want her “ veck said as he climbed up the stairs

kent slammed his hands against the railings “ guess well keep you” he threw me over his shoulder and walked inside the plane throwing me on the floor . Veck shut the door . I groaned from the pain “ is she collateral . cause it will make it harder for them to come after us or kill us . They wont if we have a hostage” kent was looking at me in a way i couldnt explain but i knew it was bad “ huh yeah something like that .. i gotta talk to the pilot” veck looked me up and down before he hurriedly went and soon enough the plane started to move  
I shifted and tried to sit up  
I glanced at kent to find he was already starring at me “come here “ he patted his lap  
my throat dried and i froze  
“ i said come here” his tone changed  
“ i i please” my voice was week and i felt pathetic  
“ that wont get you anywhere now come here or ill make you”  
I slowly got up my legs shaking and moved towards him  
I stood in front of him  
“Here” he patted his lap  
“Plea-“

He pulled me down on his lap  
My back against his chest  
“ told you id make you “

His hands traveled up and down my body  
I whimpered feeling completely helpless  
His hands went down my thighs  
He gripped my thighs hard and dragged his hands up and down  
I tried to close my legs but he pulled them apart  
“ uh uh i suggest you cooperate with me little girl” one hand travelled upwards until it reached my privates and the other reached around my neck and pulled my head back against his shoulder bringing his lips to my neck “ you dont want me to hurt you now do you “ he nipped at my skin  
“Whats your name “  
I tried to speak but his hand gripped my neck hard “l-l-“  
“Ow my bad” he chuckled loosening his grip  
“Layla” i whispered  
“Hmmm i like that”  
His hand gripped my privates hard and i whimpered “ please no im begging you “ he chuckled again gripping my throat harder “that wont work but id love to hear you beg for something else “ he licked my neck then bit down so hard making me yelp  
I tried to move but his grip on me was so hard  
His other hand started rubbing against my pants and i felt tears in my eyes  
This was the end for me  
He was probably gonna kill me later on  
I could feel his hard on poking me  
“No” i squirmed trying to get away  
“ fuck keep doing that hmmm if this is how your trying to get away im not complaining “ he moaned and started to slowly move his hips against me and I completely froze  
My hand gripped the hand that was around my neck and the other one gripped his other hand “please im begging you please “ i started getting dizzy  
My limbs going week  
I was about to let go, let him do whatever he wanted feeling helpless and done for  
Then veck walked out his eyes glaring at kent  
“What the fuck are you doing “ he screamed at kent “im having a little fun” kent barely glanced at him  
He came towards us and i looked up at him pleadingly  
He reached out and grabbed my hand pulling me up  
I was flush against his chest his hand wrapped around me  
“ this isnt what we fucking agreed on okay” he sat down pulling me with him “ besides” he pulled me against him “ i want her... it was one of the reasons i took her hostage. Of course i didnt know paul fucking blart would do all of that crap . Ruined all my fun” 

“ just let me have some fun” kent said resting his elbows agains his knees”  
“ no man i already told you i want her shes mine got it”  
Kent leaned back against his chair “okay man okay  
“Take this “ veck brought a pill to my lips but i refused to open my mouth  
He smirked as he put the pill between his teeth  
He gripped my cheeks pulling me forward and then slammed his lips against mine  
I tried not to open my mouth but he pinched my thighs making me yelp  
I could feel him slipping the pill in my mouth but he continued to kiss me I swallowed seeing that i didnt have another option  
He kept going until he started kissing down my neck  
He started sucking and biting at my skin  
After a few minutes he pulled away and blew against my skin  
I shivered  
“ now close your eyes and sleep” he whispered in my ear  
“ well that was a nice show “  
“ it wasnt for you okay no back off you already have a girl” veck scoffed  
“ i know theres just something different about this one “ he looked at me “ shes real pretty too “ i turned me head back against vecks chest and closed my eyes  
Fuck i just had to go to the fucking mall didnt i


End file.
